Walking In Silence
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Nagihiko sees his girlfriend cheat on him, making him get into a fight with her. Rima, who just happens to witness what was going on, eavesdrops. But, for some strange reason, she was beaming with joy inside! What was this strange feeling? What will happen to Nagihiko and her? What will happen when he notices her! Written for the 90th reviewer for my contest!


**Hehe, here's the one-shot for the 90th/95th reviewer winner of my contest! :3**

**THE PAiRiNG iS RiMA AND NAGiHiKO! (YEAH, THE i iS LOWER CASED! :P)**

* * *

**~-Third Person POV-~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BANG!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rima flinched at what was happening. Right now, she is witnessing a '_Bitch Punch_'. 'That little bitch think she can do that to _him_?!' She thought to herself, then wondering why she even thought of that.

But, let's start from the begging, shall we? You must be very confused this instance.

* * *

**_~- Flash Back Starts -~_**

* * *

"...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" A purple haired person roared. "Mmm- WHOA!" The said person said, before the purple headed guy roared at him, for kissing _his girlfriend_. "...Nagihiko, this isn't what it looks like!" The '_girlfriend_' of Nagihiko tried to act all innocent.

"Really now? You were not _just kissing_ this idiot?!" Nagihiko retorted, about to do some _serious_ beating on the said guy. "Well..You see..He looked all handsome to me...And I couldn't just not flirt with him..." She replied, acting _very_ naively at what she had done. Obviously, she _knew exactly_ what she did, after all, she was the one _who pulled him_ into the kiss.

"Uh huh...So, _he_ was the one who pulled you into a _make-out_?!" Nagihiko sarcastically said. "Umm...Let's get back to what we were doing?" The said person suggested, only to be '_Bitch Punched_' by a raging Nagihiko. The cheating girl then screamed,"WHY DID YOU SLAP HIM?!"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes in betrayal at the plight he was in. "Why? Duh, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH..._HIM_!" He hissed out, stressing the '_him_' part. Suddenly, the girl lunged forward to Nagihiko, locking him into a kiss. He pushed her off him, glaring at her. "Come on!" She cooed, opening up her arms, only to be rejected. Then, it started to go over to the _screaming_. Nagihiko and her started screaming out at each other, with hatred, venom lacing all over their words.

And no, this wasn't one of those '_fake_' fights with couples who cheat on each other, only to be forgiven. Unfortunately, it was one of those fights. That resulted in bloodshed, '_Bitch Slaps_', yelling, and worst of all, _emotional damage_.

* * *

**_~- Flash Back Ends - ~_**

* * *

"Holy crap." Rima remarked. Presently, Nagihiko was shouting at the girl, who was on the floor, sobbing, yet screaming with all her might. For some strange reason, she was _actually happy_ the girl cheated on him. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought while grabbing her chest, over where her heart was at. It was beating with _happiness_, and she felt like _dancing_ in front of the girl, shouting out 'HAHHAHHAHA!'

A chilling wind passed over, making the bush she was hiding behind, rustle. The leaves started to float away, making Rima very visible, if you look correctly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Nagihiko shouted at his cheating girlfriend. Oops,_ Ex-Girlfriend._ "..." Was all the girl whimpered out. "We're through_,-_." Nagihiko tried to say, but was cut off. Rima gasped and thought,'Holy crap, this is not happening!'

**_BAM!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shut up!" The boy, she had cheated with, shouted. Nagihiko flinched at the punch on his left cheek, leaving a _serious_ impact. Nagihiko's eyes were covered his bangs, causing his face to darkened. He raised a tight fist, about to strike back, defending himself. But he stopped, half-way. "You know what? You're just not worth it." He mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear,_ including_ Rima. "Wait-NO!" The Ex wailed, grabbing his leg. "Let. Go." He mumbled coldly at her, making her whimper. She let go, finally, making him walk away.

But...He was walking towards Rima's bush, that happened to have a bench in front of it. '...' Rima mumbled mentally in her mind. Suddenly, Nagihiko stopped. "...What the..." He mumbled quietly. You see, he had a _wavy blonde hair_ sticking out, behind the leaves. He stepped closer to the wavy source, pulling it. Making Rima let out a quick yelp, that causes Nagihiko to stop pulling it.

The voice that yelped sounded much like,_ Rima_. "Rima-chan?..." He whispered, feeling very confused, yet happy to see the blonde when he needed her the most. Rima clasped her mouth with her hands, looking at him. She froze, unable to hear him.

'...Crap, crap...CRAP...' Rima cursed in her mind. "RIMA-CHAN!" Nagihiko said, snapping Rima out of her frozen state. "What?" She asked, irritated by his presence. But of course..Tis was an _act_! Nagihiko looked at her in amusement, and remarked her,"Having a little hiding time?" Rima scowled and looked away from him.

Nagihiko then noticed something was dripping on his cheeks. "Blood?..." He mumbled as he touched the liquid dripping. Rima looked back, widening at the damages on Nagihiko. He had a _bloody_ punch on his cheek, blood swirling around his cheek's _flesh,_ eventually falling down on the ground. Fortunately, most of the blood had already dried. Rima let out a small gasp, her eyes full of _shock_ and_ pity_.

He took noticed at Rima's reaction, shrugging off the pain. Thought it pained him very much so. "It's fine..." He mumbled, but then Rima caressed _his_ cheek. He flinched at the contact, since _she_ was touching the bruise. "Calm down..I'm not gonna poke it." Rima whispered, putting on her famous '_**Rima Mashiro-sama Frown**_'.

"I said it's fine...!" Nagihiko insisted, only to be ignored by the chibi. "Quiet." She scowled, like a person giving a lecture about being jealous. "..." They sat there in silence, till Rima pulled his arm, leading him to a nearby drug store. "First aid kit?" He asked, dumbfound at what she was doing for _him_. After all, she _supposedly hated_ him.

Rima said nothing, but thought,'Shut up, cross-dresser. I'm saving your life, so shuddap.' Meanwhile, Nagihiko was thinking,'Why is she helping _me_...I thought she hated me."

And so, they walked away from the scene. To the drug store they go to buy a first aid kit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Walking In Silence._**

* * *

**Hehe, that's all folks! Btw, look out for a new up coming story! The plot was made by the winner of my contest! The 100th Reviewer! The story should be made/uploaded by Monday! _  
_**

**321BlueBlossoM123! Everyone congrats her for being the winner of the 90th prize! :D I hope you enjoy my story, BlueBlossoM! :D**

**Till next time!  
**

**READ & RATE FOR MEH~! x3  
**


End file.
